Sakura Girls
by Cherryflower-chan
Summary: Hanazono Karin adalah seorang gitaris disebuah club musik disekolahnya, ia mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan ia kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya. Dan seorang pemuda bernama Kujyo Kazune, ia adalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai Karin. Tapi sayangnya, Karin yang amnesia telah jatuh hati pada orang lain. Bagaimanakah perasaan Kazune saat ia mengetahui semua itu?/ Chp2 update.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Girls**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ \- Kujyo Kazune - . Menatap sedih,senang,rindu,dan kecewa kepada seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ \- Hanazono Karin - yang duduk didepannya, ia sedih karena gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan, ia senang karena gadis itu selamat dari kecelakaan, ia rindu karena sudah sangat lama ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu, dan ia kecewa karena sang gadis kehilangan ingatannya. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan bingung karena merasa tidak mengenal pemuda tersebut, ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain namanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin &amp; Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: gak nyam, gaje, ANEH, OC, OOC, banyak skip time, TYPO, Judul tidak sesuai, de el el**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Michi, Kazusa X Jin, Miyon X Yuki**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Music ( may be )**

**Chara: all KK ( may be )**

**Rate: T**

**Note: Di fict ini Karin nya bisa apa aja (pintar,hebat main musik, de el el) + termasuk golongan orang kaya**

**Note: Di fict ini lagu-lagunya diambil dari lagu K-on, Yui, DLL (ceritanya Karin dan kawan-kawan yang menulis lagu itu)**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback on :_

**Kazune POV**

Hai perkenalkan namaku Kujyo Kazune, aku bersekolah di Sakuragaoka High school, ini adalah tahun ajaran ke-3 ku disekolah ini, oia aku punya sebuah rahasia yaitu, aku menyukai seorang gadis namanya Hanazono Karin, sudah sejak lama aku memendam perasaan ku padanya mungkin kira-kira 2 tahun

"_Onii_-**chan**! Sarapan sudah siap. Cepat turun kebawah nanti nasinya dingin!" ujar Kazusa. Kujyo Kazusa dia adalah adik kembarku, selain dia aku juga tinggal bersama Himeka. Kujyo Himeka dia adalah sepupuku,

" Ya!" jawabku, dan aku segera turun kebawah.

"_Ohayou_, Kazune-**chan.**" sapa Himeka,

"_Ohayou._" jawabku dingin seperti biasa,

"_Nii_-**chan **memang tidak berubah, coba saja ada Karin pasti sifatnya akan jadi lebih hangat." ujar Kazusa dengan nada menggoda. Aku merasa pipiku menghangat menengar pernyataan Kazusa. Aku tidak tau dari mana dia tau mengetahui perasaanku pada Karin, aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada siapa pun sebelumnya.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari sifatmu yang mudah sekali ditebak, tak ku sangka ternyata tebakkan ku benar." Ujarnya lagi, seperti membaca pikiranku saja,

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ucapku sambil menyuap nasiku, aku melihat Kazusa dan Himeka hanya terkekeh melihat sikapku.

Sekarang sarapan sudah selesai dan saatnya kami pergi ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya kami disekolah. Kami langsung masuk ke kelas, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Karin tapi tasnya sudah ada di tempat duduknya,

"Karin-**chan** ada dimana yaa?" ucap Himeka, yang secara tidak langsung membuyarkan lamunanku,

"Ya.. sepertinya aku tau dia ada dimana. Oia.. Himeka apa kamu tidak mendengar ada suara gitar diruang musik kita? Sepertinya dia ada disana." ujar Kazusa, oh ya ampun betapa bodohnya aku kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya dari tadi,

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak bertemu dengan Karin. Ayo Himeka!" ucap Kazusa sambil menatapku, secara reflex aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di pipiku, Himeka dan Kazusa hanya terkekeh melihatku. Kami pun langsung menuju keruang musik, menuju tempat Karin berada.

" Karin-**chan**!" sapa Himeka pada Karin yang sedang memainkan gitarnya. Secara otomatis Karin menghentikan permainannya dan berbalik menghadap kami, ooooh rasanya aku ingin melayang ketika melihat matanya yang indah itu,

"Ah.. _ohayou_ Himeka-**chan**, Kazusa-**chan**." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, hei kenapa aku tidak disapa kau keterlaluan sekali Karin, (Kazune mulai lebay deh).

"Eh, ternyata ada Kazune juga yaa. _Ohayou_ Kazune." ucap Karin lagi, ahhh ternyata dia tidak melupakan ku, syukurlah.

**Tet Tet Tet… **

Bel pun berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kami pun langsung pergi kekelas, sesampainya kami dikelas kami langsung disapa oleh Miyon, Sakurai, Kuga, dan Nishikiori,

" _Ohayou_ minna-**san**.. kalian darimana?" ujar Miyon,

" Kami dari ruang musik. " jawab Karin,

" Huh.. kau jahat sekali Karin, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" ujar Miyon, yang menurutku sok dramatis, oia.. Karin, Kazusa, Himeka, dan Miyon adalah seorang pemain musik disekolah kami. Karin adalah seorang gitaris dan penyanyi utama di klub musik mereka, Himeka adalah seorang pemain bass, Miyon adalah seorang pemain keyboard, dan Kazusa adalah seorang drummer sekaligus ketua di klub musik mereka, guru pembimbing mereka adalah Sawa-_**sensei**_(?), mereka memberi nama klub musik mereka **Sakura Girls**, sudah banyak karya-karya musik mereka yang meraja di sekolah ini.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran musik, kami di perintahkan oleh Sawa-_**sensei**_untuk bermain musik secara berpasangan. Entah ini keberuntungan atau memang takdir, aku berpasangan dengan Karin, dan tugas kami sekarang adalah menulis lagu dan minggu depan harus dibawakan didepan kelas.

.

.

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat, seperti biasa setelah kami membeli makanan kami langsung pergi ke ruang klub Sakura Girls,

" Emm.. Karin! Dimana nanti kita akan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Sawa-_**sensei**_?" tanya ku pada Karin yang sedang asyik memakan roti _muffin_ yang tadi dibelinya,

" Yang jelas jangan dirumah keluarga Kujyo yaaa. Karena aku dan Jin yang mengerjakan tugas disana. Bisa-bisa nanti ketahuan kalian lagi lagu apa yang akan kami bawakan." bukannya Karin yang menjawab malah Kazusa yang menjawab pertanyaan ku ~huh~,

" Dan juga yang jelas jangan ditaman yaa!" ucap Michi,

" Karena aku dan Himeka akan mengerjakan tugas disana." tambahnya,

" Kalau kalian?" kini Karin angkat bicara dan menatap sekilas kepada Miyon dan Yuki,

" Kami mengerjakannya dirumah ku." jawab Miyon ceria,

" Oh." ucap Karin datar. Dan seketika Miyon pun langsung pundung tidak jelas,

" Emm.. ano, Karin… " belum sempat menghabiskan kata-kata ku, tiba-tiba Karin berbicara lagi,

" Oia Kazune! Nanti kau datang saja kerumahku, sepertinya aku tau tempat yang bagus." ucap Karin yang baru saja menghabiskan rotinya,

" Baiklah, kapan?" ,

" Kapan kau bisa? ",

" Bagaimana kalau besok, hari Minggu! ",

" Emm.. aku sih terserah kau saja. Baiklah akan ku tunggu kau besok. " ucapan Karin tadi sekaligus sebagai penutup pebicaraan ku pada Karin tadi.

**Tet Tet Tet… **

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi lagi menandakan waktu istirahat sudah habis. Aku, Nishikiori, Kuga, Sakurai, dan para Sakura Girls pun langsung bergegas pergi kekelas.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, seperti biasa kami selalu pulang bersama, tapi kali ini Karin tidak pulang bersama kami. Ia di jemput oleh Q-**chan** pelayan pribadinya, ia di jemput karena sebenarnya dia sakit, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk pergi kesekolah, untung tidak terjadi apa-apa, huh.. Karin, Karin.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu, YUP! Karena hari ini aku akan pergi ke rumah Karin untuk mengerjakan tugas sekaligus menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

" Aku berangkat! " teriakku,ya pada siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazusa dan Himeka,

" Nee, hati-hai yaaaa! " sahut mereka dari dalam rumah.

Aku kini sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah Karin. Aku pergi kerumahnya dengan jalan kaki, karena rumahku dengan rumahnya hanya berhalat tiga buah rumah. Nah sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan rumahnya aku langsung saja menekan bel rumahnya _**TENG TONG**_ , dan tibalah seorang pelayan pribadinya Karin siapa lagi kalau bukan Q-**chan**,

" Oh, tuan Kazune. Mari.. saya akan mengantar anda. Nona sudah menunggu di halaman belakang." ujar Q-**chan**, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Q-**chan **menuju tempat Karin berada. Dan sampailah kami dihalaman belakang rumah Karin, ternyata ia sedang bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya disana,

" Karin!" panggilku,

" Oooh. Kazune.. selamat datang. Kau sudah siap?" ujarnya,

" Tentu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya sekarang? " ajakku,

"Baiklah! Q-**chan **tolong kau bawa Shi-**chan** kedalam yaaa. Aku pergi dulu. " ucap Karin padaku dan Q-**chan**,

"Oia.. Q-**chan** tolong ambilkan alat tulis serta buku untuk menulis lagu dimeja kamarku!" sambung Karin,

"Baik nona." ujar Q-**chan **pada Karin.

Setelah itu Q-**chan **langsung pergi kedalam rumah, tak lama kemudian ia kembali menemui kami dengan membawa perlangkapan yang dipinta oleh Karin,

"Ini nona. Tapi nona jangan memaksakan diri, nona masih sakit." ujar Q-**chan **pada Karin,

"Hnn." jawabnya,

"Tuan Kazune,tolong jaga nona!" perintah Q-**chan** padaku, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk,

"Ayo Kazune! Ikuti aku!" ajak Karin, aku hanya mengangguk (lagi) dan berjalan mengikutinya,

"_Anoo_, Karin.. kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku,

"…." tidak ada jawaban yang aku dapat dari Karin,

"Nah kita sampai." ucapnya sambil berbalik menghadapku dengan senyuman khasnya,

"Disini?" tanyaku sambil menaikan sebelah alisku,

"Yaa, disini! Kita masuk dulu kedalam gua, nanti diluar gua kau akan kau tempat yang ku maksud." ucapnya setelah itu ia langsung masuk. Mungkin merasa aku tertinggal dibelakang ia pun kembali menghampiri ku dan...menarik tangan ku,

"Kau ini lambat sekali." ucapnya, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi aku,aku,sekarang aku sangat,sangat terpesona dibuatnya, aku merasa **hangat **dalam sentuhan tangannya, aku tidak tau apa dia juga merasa apa yang aku rasakan,

"Naah, kita sampai!" ucapnya yang secara langsung membuyarkan lamunanku,dan ia juga melepaskan pegangannya…

"Wahhh.. indah sekali." ucapku terkagum-kagum, tempat itu banyak sekali bukit-bukit kecil, bunga-bunga liar yang indah,sungai kecil yang tenang,burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan,pohon bunga sakura,dan udara yang sangat menyegarkan dan menyejukkan. (kalau readers gak bisa ngebayangin silahkan bayangkan aja tempat yang indah sesuai hati para readers sekalian ^^),

"Kau tau Kazune.. kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak kesini." ucapan Karin sukses membuat aktivitasku yg tadi sedang memandangi tempat ini terhenti,

"Aku?" ucapku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri, dan dijawab oleh anggukkan Karin. Aku.. aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang diajaknya ketempat ini, kupikir anggota Sakura Girls yang lain sudah pernah kesini, ternyata dugaanku sangat salah,

"Kau tau Kazune.. aku menemukan tempat ini setelah seminggu perginya orang tuaku." ucapnya pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar. Ya orang tuanya Karin sudah tiada, Karin adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Dan sekarang dia tinggal bersama bibinya, tapi bibinya menetap di Paris, mereka berkomunikasi hanya lewat telepon, walau kadang-kadang bibinya juga datang untuk menjenguknya meski hanya setahun sekali.

"Hahh.. ayo Kazune kita buat tugasnya sekarang. Kau tak perlu memikirkan ucapan ku tadi." ajaknya seraya memerintah ku agar tidak memikirkan ucapannya, dan aku hanya mengangguk menjawab.

Kami pun memulai mengerjakan tugas tersebut,

"_Anoo_, Karin lagu yang akan kita buat bertema apa?" tanya ku pada Karin,

"Emm.. sebentar lagikan musim panas. Benarkan?" bukannya dijawab malah bertanya balik, dasar Karin, aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Kalo begitu.. tema nya tentang musim panas saja. Bagaimana?" usulnya,

"Ide bagus!" jawabku pada Karin,

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita buat!" ajaknya bersemangat, dan aku hanya mengangguk. Dan dengan segera kami pun membuatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Haaaaaah.. akhirnya selesai juga, senangnya." ucap Karin riang, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, meski senyuman itu tipis tapi aku bisa merasakannya,

"Kazune, kita main yuk!" ajaknya pada ku,

"Tidak mau!" ucapku ,

"Oh ayolah.. _onegai._" ucapnya sambil menunjukan _puppy eyes_ nya, melihatnya seperti itu aku jadi mencubitnya di kedua pipinya, itu karena aku sangat gemas padanya,

"A-a-aduh-duh sakit Kazune!" ucapnya sambil memukul tangan ku agar melepaskan cubitan ku pada pipinya, dan aku pun melepaskannya, karena tanganku sakit akibat terkena pukulan Karin. Aku melihat kearahnya yang sedang mengelus-elus pipinya, lalu dia menatapku tajam seakan-akan menandakan dia akan membalas perbuatanku tadi. Karena merasa seperti itu aku pun langsung lari dan ia pun mengejarku. Dan pada akhirnya kami pun bermain kejar-kejaran.

Setelah kami kelelahan, kami pun beristirahat dibawah pohon besar. Kami tertawa bersama-sama, dan saat itu juga Karin pun mencubit pipiku, HUH dia ini mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan,

"A-a-aduh Karin sakit!" ucapku sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku, dan ia pun melepaskannya, setelah itu dia malah tertawa, aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku –Sebal-,

"_Gomenne_, Kazune. Hahahahaha!" ucapnya ,

"Sekarang kita seriii!" lanjutnya,

"Kau ini." ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku,

"Oia, Karin sebentar lagikan kita kan ujian kelulusan. Pada saat lulus nanti kau akan melanjukan _study _dimana?" tanya ku untuk memecah keheningan,

"Aku.. aku akan melanjutkan _study _ku di Paris mungkin selama 5 tahun, di sana aku mengambil jurusan musik. Kau sendiri?" jawabnya seraya bertanya balik padaku,

"Aku akan melanjutkan _stydy_ ku di London mungkin selama 5 tahun juga sama dengan Nishikiori. Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran, sedangkan Nishikiori mengambil jurusan.. jurusan, apa? Aku lupa, tapi yang jelas seperti bidang dibagian keartisan. Ia bilang.. ia ingin menjadi manejer kalian nanti." jawabku panjang lebar. Lalu dia menatapku, dan tersenyum, tapi aku merasa senyum itu dipaksakan olehnya, sebelum ia berucap..

"Kalau begitu aku akan lama tidak bertemu dengan Kazune, Kazune juga akan lama tidak bertemu dengan ku." ucapnya pelan, tapi masih bisa kudengar. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan olehnya aku pasti akan lama bahkan sangat lama tidak bisa bertemu dengannya,

"Tapi.. kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat ponselkan." ucapku untuk menghiburnya,

"Benar juga yah. Hehehe.." sahutnya,

"Kazune jangan lupakan aku yah." lanjutnya sambil tertunduk,

"Tentu saja." ucapku sambil menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihatku. Aku, aku tidak tau apa yang telah ku lakukan, aku, aku menciumnya, di bibirnya. Dia tampak terkejut apa yang baru saja aku lakukan padanya, aku melihat mata Karin membola saat itu, dan aku pun begitu. Mungkin selama 5 detik itu berlangsung aku pun langsung melepaskannya, aku melihat wajahnya yang tampak merona, dan aku pun sama wajahku merona hebat dan detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat,

"M-ma-maafkan aku, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk…" ucapku terbata-bata karena gugup,

"Hnn.. sudahlah tak apa, aku pun ju-juga minta m-ma-af." ucapnya terbata-bata mungkin masih shok dengan apa yang terjadi tadi,

"Apa kau marah?" tanya ku, ia hanya menggeleng dan setelah itu berdiri,

"Ayo pulang! Ini sudah siang." ajaknya, dan aku hanya mengangguk.

**HENING** menyelimuti kami berdua sampai akhirnya Karin pingsan dan dengan sigap aku menangkapnya dan segera mengangkatnya, aku merasa sekarang dia demam, badannya sangat panas. Aku pun langsung berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Dan akhirnya kami sampai dibelakang rumah Karin. Saat itu tubuhnya menjadi semakin panas, aku jadi sangat panik dan cemas akan keadaannya aku pun langsung masuk dan pergi kekamar Karin,

"Ada apa tuan Kazune, nona kenapa?" tanya Q-**chan**,

"Tadi dia pingsan. Sepertinya ia demam, cepat kau _telphone _dokter!" jelasku seraya perintahku pada Q-**chan**,

"Baik tuan." jawabnya.

Setelah dokter memeriksa keadaan Karin ia berkata,

"Ananda Karin tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan." ujar dokter, kami semua pun menghela nafas lega karena sudah mengetahui kondisi Karin yang baik-baik saja,

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." sambung dokter berpamitan, kami semua hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya dokter itu pun pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

beberapa hari kemudian..

Hari ini adalah hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu. YUP, karena hari ini aku dan Karin akan membawa kan lagu yang kami tulis beberapa hari lalu.

**Tet Tet Tet… **

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan Sawa-_**sensei**_ pun masuk kekelas, ia memerintahkan kami agar keruang musik dan kami pun segera pergi keruang musik yang dimaksud. Tentu saja bukan ruangan klub Sakura Girls, ruangan musik yang dimaksud berjarak beberapa ruangan dari ruangan klub Sakura Girls.

"Sekarang kita mulai! Yang pertama adalah.." ujar _**sensei**_, aku pun jadi agak gugup, kulihat yang lain juga sama,hanya Karin,Kazusa,Himeka,dan Miyon saja yang tidak,kalau itu sih wajar, karena mereka sudah sering tampil.

"Hanazono Karin dan Kujyo Kazune! Silahkan kalian yang lebih dulu!" perintah _**sensei**_ , aku hanya menaguk ludah saat mendengarnya sampai seseorang menepuk pundak ku. Aku pun berbalik dan ternyata orang itu adalah,

"Ayo, santai saja! Tak apa. Kau ingat pembagian suara dan liriknya kan?" ujar Karin, aku hanya mengangguk, dan ia hanya tersenyum, aku segera mengambil gitar yang tersedia di ruangan musik, sedangkan Karin membawa gitarnya sendiri. Kami pun berjalan kedepan bersama, aku pun segera bersiap-siap, sama dengan Karin yang melakukan hal yang sama denganku, menarik napas dan…

Author POV

Persembahan dari KAZURIN.

**Yui- Summer Song **(ceritanya Karin dan Kazune yang nulis lagunya^^).

Karin:

_Taiyo ga mikata suru hi ni yaketa kimi ga te wo furu kara_

_Kitai shiten da yakusoku no kisetsu ni tobikom ningyo mitai ni_

_Kousha no sumi ni himawari ga saku terete bakari ja kakko warui ne_

_Aozora ni ima sakebitai hodo kimi wo omotteru_

_Natsu ga kuru kara umie e ikou yo_

_Chotto dake tachi tomatte mayou hi mo aru kedo_

_Hekomu manichi torimodosu hibi kimi ni ate waraiatte_

_Hajimaru yo natsu yasumi lan la lan la_

Kazune:

_Hashiri dashita senaka ni wa uso no nai kimochi ga utsuru kara_

_T shatsu no mukou gawa kira kira kagayaku mahout mitai da_

_Hanabi no oto ni kaki kesareteru kimi no kotoba ga yokaze to kawaru_

_Kanjin na koto kikoenai kedo wakari aesou sa_

_Ah long long long time machi kogareta_

_Seishun tte hon no chotto ijiwaru dayo ne_

_Hekomu manichi torimodosu hibi kimi ni ate waraiatte_

_Hajimaru yo natsu yasumi lan la lan la_

_Sunahama ni suwari konde futari de tokei ki ni shiteita_

_Nami no oto kiki nagara yakusoku nante dekinai mama_

Karin _and_ Kazune:

_Natsukashitu naru itsuka kanarazu_

_Suna ni kaita mirai nante ate ni dekinai_

_Hekomu manichi torimodosu hibi kimi ni ate waraitte_

"_Makka na buruu da"_

_Natsu ga kuru kara umi ni kitan da_

_Niji ni natta ano sora wo wasuretakunai_

_Hekomu manichi torimodosu hibi kimi ni ate waraiatte_

_Hajimaru yo natsu yasumi_

Karin:

_lan la lan la_

**Kazune POV**

Setelah selesai kami membawakan lagu yang kami tulis suara tepuk tangan yang meriah pun terdengar, bahkan sampai ada yang bersiul. Aku mengenali siapa yang bersiul itu, dia adalah Kuga Jin,

"Kalian serasi sekali!" teriak Nisikiori, dan secara otomatis wajahku langsung memerah dibuatnya,

"Sudah-sudah… kalian ini." ucap Sawa-_**sensei**_sambil menggeleng-geleng melihat sifat-sifat anak-anak didiknya,

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kalian duduk!" lanjut Sawa-_**sensei**_, dan kami pun langsung pergi ketempat duduk kami masing-masing,

"Baiklah selanjutnya…"

**.**

**.**

waktu istirahat…

Sekarang sudah waktu istirahat seperti yang sudah aku ceritakan, kami selalu berkumpul diruang musik Sakura Girls. Oia.. lagu yang di bawakan Himeka X Nishikiori, Kazusa X Kuga, Miyon X Sakurai, mereka membawakan lagu :

Himeka X Nishikiori :

Pude pen Boru pen, (Author : lagu diambil dari K-On)

Kazusa X Kuga :

Tsubasa Kudasai, (Author : lagu diambil dari K-On)

Miyon X Sakurai :

Dear My Keys Kenban no Mahou, (Author : lagu diambil dari K-On).

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waaah kalian tadi keren sekali, dan lagi baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar Kazune menyanyi." ucap Nishikiori memecah keheningan,

"Yup betul sekali! Aku juga baru pertama kali melihat orang yang tidak punya hubungan apapun selain bersahabat dapat melakukan hal yang… yaa, 'romantis'." ucap Kuga sambil menekankan kata romantis, dan sukses membuat pipiku memanas, saat itu aku melihat kearah Karin, sepertinya ia juga sama sepertiku wajahnya pun juga memerah,

"Hahaha, lucu sekali wajah kalian berdua memerah tuh." ucap Kazusa, dan sukses membuat semuanya kecuali aku dan Karin tertawa lepas, sedangkan kami hanya terdiam melihat mereka tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa hari berganti hari, minggu berganti mingu. Akhirnya kami menjalani saat-saat ujian kelulusan dan tak lama lagi aku akan memasuki universitas di London dan berpisah dengan Karin... aku jadi ingat saat saat kami mengerjakan tugas menulis lagu,

_Flashback on Kazune_

"_**Oia, Karin sebentar lagikan kita akan ujian kelulusan,, kau akan melanjukan study dimana?" tanya ku untuk memecah keheningan, **_

"_**Aku,aku,aku akan melanjutkan study ku di Paris mungkin selama 5 tahun, di sana aku mengambil jurusan musik,, kau sendiri?" jawabnya seraya bertanya balik padaku, **_

"_**Aku akan melanjutkan stydy ku di Inggris mungkin selama 5 tahun juga sama dengan Nishikiori, aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran, sedangkan Nishikiori mengambil jurusan,, jurusan, apa aku lupa, tapi yang jelas seperti bidang dibagian keartisan, ia bilang, ia ingin menjadi manejer kalian nanti" jawabku panjang lebar, lalu dia menatapku,dan tersenyum, tapi aku merasa senyum itu dipaksakan olehnya, sebelum ia berucap, **_

"_**Kalau begitu aku akan lama tidak bertemu dengan Kazune, Kazune juga akan lama tidak bertemu dengan ku" ucapnya pelan, tapi masih bisa kudengar, benar juga apa yang dikatakan olehnya aku pasti akan lama bahkan sangat lama tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, **_

"_**Tapi,, kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat ponselkan" ucapku untuk menghiburnya, "Benar juga yah,, hehehe" ucapnya, **_

"_**Kazune jangan lupakan aku yah" lanjutnya sambil tertunduk.**_

_Flashback off Kazune_

Dan disaat Karin mengatakan '_Kazune jangan lupakan aku_' aku jadi teringat sesuatu, yaitu disaat aku menciumnya, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku, tapi entahlah dengannya, tapi setahuku dia tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya, apa jangan-jangan itu juga ciuman pertamanya? Kalau benar , aku akan bahagia sekali, karena aku adalah ciuman pertamanya, tapi sebenarnya aku juga merasa sedih dan bersalah karena sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Hah.. sudahlah, semoga ia tidak marah atau apapun tentang hal yang buruk.

"Kujyo, Kujyo.. kenapa kau malah melamun!? Apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan soal ujianmu?" ujar Mayu-_**sensei**_**(**?)padaku, dan sukses membuyarkan lamunanku tentang hal tadi,

"A-a, ya aku sudah selesai." jawabku dan segera mengumpulkan tugas ujianku ke meja guru dan setelah itu aku langsung pergi keluar. 5 menit setelah aku keluar Karin pun juga keluar, dengan wajah yang agak ceria, dari yang sebelumnya setelah mengerjakan soal ujian. Oia aku lupa memberitahu kalau ini adalah ujian terakhir kami, dan dua minggu setelah ini sekolah kami akan mengadakan perpisahan untuk kami. HAAH.. sangat tidak terasa,

"Kazune!" ucap seseorang yang suaranya sangat tidak asing ditelingaku. Ya itu suara Karin,

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil berbalik menghadapnya,

"Ikut aku sebentar." sahutnya, aku hanya menganggu menjawabnya. Setelah itu kami pun segera beranjak dari tempat kami berada, yang dipimpin oleh Karin dan aku hanya mengikutinya.

Akhirnya kami berhenti juga, kami sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah, aku tidak tau apa yang di maksud Karin jadi membawaku kesini,

"Emm, Kazune _ettoo_.. terima kasih." ucap Karin untuk memecah keheningan,

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil menaikan sebelah alisku,

"Eee, _etto_.. untuk.. ciuman pertamamu." jawab Karin, yang sukses membuat pipiku memanas,

"I-itu-" ucapanku terputus karena Karin sudah mengunci mulutku dengan..

Dengan…

Dengan…

Telunjuknya..

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Tidak apa-apa kok, meskipun ciuman pertamaku menjadi milikmu." ucap Karin,

"Tapi.. darimana kau tahu bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertamaku?" tanyaku,

"Itu.. karena sebelumnya kau tidak pernah pacaran kan? Jadi menurutku itu adalah ciuman pertamamu. Apa itu benar?" ucapnya sekaligus bertanya, aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya,

"Hn.. maaf." ucapku,

"Sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa, ayo pulang!" ucapnya seraya menarik tanganku, dan kami pun pulang bersama.

Sepanjang jalan kami selalu berbincang-bincang, sampai akhirnya dengan tidak disengaja kami kami sampai di atas bukit yang menjadi nomor dua setelah tempat milik Karin, dan sekarang pun juga sudah sore, lagit pun sekarang sudah berwarna _orange_ kekuningan, dan ditemani oleh sang mentari yang sudah mau menenggelamkan dirinya, pemandangan yang sangat indah apalagi sekarang disebelahku ada orang yang ku cintai,

"Kazune!" ucap Karin,

"Ya." sahutku,

"Tempatnya indah." ucapnya,

"Ya." jawabku,

"Tidak terasa, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi ya." ucapnya lagi(?),

"Ya kau benar." jawabku lagi(?)

"Kazune!" panggil Karin, dan aku pun yang merasa terpanggil segera menoleh kearahnya, dan secara tidak sengaja manik _emerald_nya dan manik _sapphire_ku bertemu, dan disaat itu pula aku merasa hanyut akan tatapan matanya yang indah itu. Dan tanpa aku sadari tubuh kami menjadi bergerak sendiri, bergerak mendekat, dan wajah kami pun juga mendekat, sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat, dan pada akhirnya tidak ada jarak yang membatasi kami bahkan wajah kami pun sudah bersentuhan, saat aku tersadar akan apa yang aku lakukan aku langsung membuka mataku dengan rasa yang sangat terkejut sekali, bibir kami berdua bersentuhan, dan aku melihat Karin tampak menikmatinya, sekarang tanpa aku sadari aku pun ikut menikmati ciuman kami yang terjadi tanpa kesengajaan itu lagi(?).

Setelah beberapa menit kami berdua pun tersadar akan apa yang baru saja kami lakukan dan kami pun langsunag melepaskan ciuman itu, dengan wajah yang memerah dan jantung yang berdegup kencang aku berusaha melirik Karin, aku rasa sekarang ia juga sama sepertiku, dan juga merasakan hal yang sama,

"Kazune, emm.. maaf." ucap Karin dengan nada ragu,

"Tidak apa-apa, eee.. sudahlah ayo kita pulang hari sudah mulai gelap!" sahutku seraya mengajaknya dengan nada gugup pula,

"Ya." jawab Karin, dan setelah itu kami pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sekarang kami tempati, menuju kerumah masing-masing, dengan pulang bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang sudah tiba saatnya pembagian hasil kelulusan. Dan hasilnya ialah…

"Hasil telah diputuskan. Dan hasilnya adalah…" ujar Naruto-_**sensei**_(?), yang merupakan kepala sekolah disekolahku.

DEG.. DEG.. DEG..

"Kalian lulus 100%!" sambungnya dengan nada yang lebih keras. Dan setelah itu semuanya pun langsung bersorak kegirangan karena saking bahagianya, bahkan ada juga yang menangis. Entah itu tangis bahagia ataupun tangis kesedihan.

"Horee! Kita lulus!" ucap Miyon sambil memeluk para anggota Sakura Girls,

"Iyaa!" sahut mereka serempak kecuali Karin,

"Eh? Karin-**chan**.. kau kenapa?" tanya Kazusa,

"_Minna_-**san**! Huwee!" bukannya menjawab, ia malah menangis,

"Ada apa?" tanya Himeka,

"Kalau begitu HIKS.. kita akan lama tidak berjumpa HIKS.." sahut Karin dengan sesenggukan,

"Benar juga! Karin nanti melanjutkan _study_nya ke Paris kan?" ucap Kazusa sambil menundukkan wajahnya,

"_Minna~_" ucap mereka serempak dan mereka pun akhirnya berpelukkan. Mereka benar-benar sahabat sejati.

**.**

**.**

"Ehm.. perhatian semuanya! Harap sesegeranya kalian semua mengambil posisi. Agar kami para guru dapat menyerahkan alumni kepada kalian semua. Atas perhatiannya terima kasih." ucap salah satu guru. Dan tanpa pikir panjang kami pun segera mengambil posisi masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Malam pun tiba..

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kami bersama-sama dengan teman-teman yang lain dan terakhir juga bersama Karin, karena besok Karin akan pergi ke Paris bersama dengan sepupunya. Oia sekarang ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Karin, kami menjemputnya dengan mobil milik Kuga. Alasan kenapa kami menjemputnya karena sekolah kami mengadakan pesta perpisahan, jadi kami semua para alumni diwajibkan datang. Dan juga malam ini adalah penampilan terakhir dari Sakura Girls disekolah SakuraGaoka Senior High School,

"Karin-**chan**!" teriak Kazusa dari dalam mobil saat kami sudah sampai didepan rumah Karin. Mungkin karena mendengar Kazusa sudah memanggilnya Karin pun keluar dari rumah dengan penampilan yang sangat mempesona dimataku.

Sungguh anggota Sakura Girls berpenampilan sangat cantik, padahal aku merasa mereka berpenampilan biasa saja kecuali Karin. Saat kami sampai pun banyak sekali pasang mata yang menatap kagum, iri, dan lain-lain pada anggota Sakura Girls.

Baiklah akan aku sebutkan ciri-ciri penampilan mereka,

Karin. Ia memakai baju _Lolita_ berwarna putih degan renda-renda yang ada disisinya berwarna hitam, tanpa lengan yang ada hanya sepasang tali berwarna hitam yang ia ikatkan dibelakang lehernya sebagai penyangga bajunya, dengan panjang baju selutut, ia juga mengenakan _long stocking _berwarna hitam. Rambut yang ia ikat satu disebelah kanan dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru. Ia juga mengenakan _flatshoes_ berwarna _silver_ berkilau sebagai alas kaki. Dan wajahnya ia _make up_ natural.

Miyon. Ia memakai baju _drees_ selutut dengan lengan sebahu berwarna biru mengkilap, rambutnya ia gerai, mengenakan _long stocking_ berwarna hijau tosca. _Make up_ natural dan mengenakan _flatshoes _berwarna coklat muda sebagai alas kaki.

Himeka. Ia memakai baju kodok dengan bawahan rok berwarna _pink_ dan baju dalamnya berwarna _solf pink _dengan panjang baju selutut, rambut diikat satu ditengah dengan pita berwarna merah, _make up _natural, dan mengenakan _boot shoes_ berwarna krim sebagai alas kaki.

Dan yang terakhir…

Kazusa. Ia memakai baju _Lolita _dengan celana sebagai bawahan berwarna hitam selutut, rambut yang dianyam satu kesamping kanan, tidak ketinggalan hiasan kepala berupa telinga kelinci, _make up _natural, dan mengenakan _boot shoes_ berwarna hitam pula sebagai alas kaki. (Dengan kata lain Kazusa sekarang berpakaian serba hitam, kecuali hiasan kepalanya.)

.

.

" Ne! _minna_-**san**! Sekarang adalah waktu yang kita tunggu-tunggu yaitu PENAMPILAN DARI SAKURA GIRLS!" ucap Azusa-**san**. Ia adalah ketua osis di sekolah kami dan ia juga satu angkatan dengan kami,

"KYAAA!"

"SAKURA GIRLS!"

Sorakan yang sangat meriah… itu dilakukan mereka karena mereka sangat mengagumi Sakura Girls.

"_Minna_~" ucap Karin dengan penuh kepastian, sedangkan anggota yang lain hanya mengangguk sigap,

"AYOOO!" teriak Kazusa, dan setelah itu mereka segera berlari ke depan panggung.

"_Konnbanwa minna_-**san**!" ucap Karin saat mereka semua sudah mengambil posisi masing-masing,

"_KONNBANWA_ _MO_!" sahut mereka semua -penonton-,

"Baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi… Kazusa!" ucap Karin,

"Ha'i. _one two, one two three four_!" teriak Kazusa sambil mengetuk-ngetukan stiknya, dan setelah itu…

"Dear dear DREAM!" ucap Karin.

(Author: dear dear DREAM –Takagaki Ayahi meets Sphere)

_don't you worry? kaetemiyou ka  
uwamuite kakedaseba  
odoru sunshine  
(mabushii kimi ga) switch on_

day by day tte taikutsu janken  
kachinuita bakari da ne  
nageru my ball  
(uketoru kimi to) high touch

sekaijuu ga mitai (jiyuu ni natte)  
tanoshiku susumitai to negau no wa  
igaito daiji na ki ga shita yo  
sou iu no katachi ni shitai (I laid mind...?)

zettai saki ni mirai ga aru hazu nanda  
atarashii sora mietekuru kara (let's try and try!)  
seisouken de umareta yume no kakehashi  
doko made mo nobiteyuke

can I do it? tamerau yori  
yarakashite kangaete  
mazare happening  
(supaisu fureba) good taste

voice to voice ni kotaeru mae wa  
hima datta kokoro ni mo  
haneru session  
(ryoute o fureba) good luck

waraiaereba ii (shiranai machi de)  
onnaji kimochi datta nakama ni wa  
aeru to shinjite yokatta yo  
ganbatta jibun ni nareru (you feel me!)

ketteiteki na mono sae sugu kowareru yo  
dakara koso ima dekiru koto shiyou (let's fight and fight!)  
kyuujoushou no aisatsu daiji na hibi ni  
itsu made mo kansha da ne

(my dear dream!)  
zettai saki ni mirai ga aru hazu nanda  
atarashii sora mietekuru kara (let's try and try!)  
seisouken de umareta yume no kakehashi  
doko made mo nobiteyuke

Sungguh penampilan yang sangat sempurna. Aku pun sampai hampir tidak berkedip melihatnya,

"_Minna_! ARIGATOU!" ucap Karin,

"Selanjutnya… Honey sweet tea time. Lagu ini dibuat khusus untuk kalian yang suka minum teh!" sambungnya.

(Honey sweet tea time – K-ON)

_Hachimitsu iro no gogo ga sugiteku  
Honey sweet tea time  
hachimitsu iro no gogo ga sugiteku  
Honey sweet tea time_

_MAKARON hikousen  
tokei wa RANGU-DO-SHA  
mune ga KYUN to naru hou e dekakeyou_

_egao no hana saku sora no shita  
afurete shimau no  
koukishin MAKISHI  
sekidou iro no RIBON kaketa  
chikyuu wa okashibako  
yume tsumatteru_

_hachimitsu iro no gogo wa nani aji?  
Honey sweet tea time  
hachimitsu iro no gogo wa nani aji?  
Honey sweet tea time_

_GARETTO chuushajou  
noraneko ZAHHATORUTE  
kyou koso yaritakatta koto hajimeyou_

_hikari no enogu koboshita machi  
me ni utsuru zenbu ga  
mirai RESHIPI  
aozora iro de RAPPINGU sareta  
sekai wa okurimono  
akete ii kana?_

_michi ni mayottara  
ocha ni shimashou  
negai wa KANDII SUPUUN ni  
setsunasa wa TIIPOTTO  
kimochi KURU KURU YURA YURA mazete  
nayami mo mayoi mo tokete  
kitto ashita mo hare masu you ni_

_egao no hana saku sora no shita  
afurete shimau no  
koukishin MAKISHI  
sekidou iro no RIBON kaketa  
chikyuu wa okashibako  
tabechao_

_hikari no enogu koboshita machi  
me ni utsuru zenbu ga  
mirai RESHIPI  
aozora iro de RAPPINGU sareta  
sekai wa okurimono  
akete ii yo ne!_

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan Kuga.. seorang artis tenar itu pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"LAGI?" tanya Karin pada semua orang yang menonton mereka yang bermain diatas panggung,

"LAGI!" sahut kami semua,

"Baiklah… Gohan wa Okazu. Khusus untuk kalian yang suka makan!" ucap Karin sambil nyengir dan akhirnya membuat kami semua jadi tertawa,

"YOSH!" sambungnya dan…

(Gohan wa Okazu – K-ON)

_Gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKA HOKA  
RAAMEN udon ni okonomiyaki kore kore  
tansuikabutsu to tansuikabutsu no  
yume no KORABOREESHON__  
(ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA)_

_gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo  
mushiro gohan ga okazu da yo  
kansaijin nara yappari okonomiyaki &amp; gohan_

_demo watashi kansaijin ja naindesu  
(donai yanen!)  
Ichi__・__Ni__・__San__・__Shi__・__GO__・__HA__・__N!  
Ichi__・__Ni__・__San__・__Shi__・__GO__・__HA__・__N!_

_gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKA HOKA  
KIMUCHI ni nattou namatamago kore kore  
shiroi gohan wa masshiroi KANBASU  
mugen IMAJINEESHON  
(ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA)_

_gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo  
yappari gohan wa shushoku da ne  
nipponjin nara tonikaku PAN shoku yori gohan desho_

_"Gohan wa okazu ja nai no ka yo!"  
"Ah...wasureteta~"  
"Kora-!"_

_gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKA HOKA  
yakisoba takoyaki tonpeiyaki kore kore  
tansuikabutsu to tansuikabutsu no  
yume no KORABOREESHON__  
(ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA icchae icchae)_

_gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo  
mushiro gohan ga okazu da yo  
kansaijin nara yappari okonomiyaki &amp; gohan_

_watashi zensei wa kansaijin!  
(donai yanen!)  
Ichi__・__Ni__・__San__・__Shi__・__GO__・__HA__・__N!  
Ichi__・__Ni__・__San__・__Shi__・__GO__・__HA__・__N!  
Ichi__・__Ni__・__San__・__Shi__・__GO__・__HA__・__N!  
Ichi__・__Ni__・__San__・__Shi__・__GO__・__HA__・__N!_

"_SUGOOOOIII_!" ucap kami semua -penonton-

"_Ne minna_~. Terima kasih atas semuanya, karena berkat kalian kami bisa seperti ini. _Arigatougozaimasu_ _minna_!" ucap Karin,

"U&amp;I, untuk kalian semua." Sambungnya,

(U&amp;I - K-ON)

_KIMI ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo  
KIMI no gohan ga tabetai yo  
moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara  
tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo_

_KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo  
KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo  
KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de iinda yo_

_KIMI ga soba ni iru dakede itsumo yuuki moratteta  
itsumade demo isshoni itai  
kono kimochi wo tsutaetai yo_

_hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo  
KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta  
me wo tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru_

_KIMI ga inai to nani mo wakaranai yo  
satou to shouyu wa doko dakke?  
moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara  
bikkuri saseyou to omotta no ni na_

_KIMI ni tsui tsui amaechau yo  
KIMI ga yasashi sugiru kara  
KIMI ni moratte bakari de nani mo ageraretenai yo_

_KIMI ga soba ni iru koto wo atarimae ni omotteta  
konna hibi ga zutto zutto  
tsuzukunda to omotteta yo_

_GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo  
atarimae ja nai koto ni_

_mazu wa KIMI ni tsutaenakucha  
"Arigatou" wo_

_KIMI no mune ni todoku kana?  
ima wa jishin nai keredo  
warawanai de douka kiite  
omoi wo uta ni kometa kara_

_arittake no "Arigatou"  
uta ni nosete todoketai  
kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo_

_omoi yo todoke_

"Dan.. yang terakhir. Tenshi ni Furetayo." ucap Karin setelah ia menyapu keringatnya dengat handuk dan meminum air mineral.

(Tenshi ni Furetayo – K-ON)

_Karin:_

_nee omoide no KAKERA ni  
namae wo tsukete hozon suru nara  
"Takaramono" ga pittari da ne_

_Himeka:_

_Sou KOKORO no youryou ga  
ippai ni naru kurai ni  
sugoshita ne tokimeki iro no mainichi_

_Kazusa:_

_Najinda seifuku to uwabaki  
HOWAITOBOODO no rakugaki  
_

_Miyon:_

_Ashita no iriguchi ni  
oite kanakucha ikenai no kana_

_Karin:_

_Demo ne, aeta yo! suteki na tenshi ni  
sotsugyou wa owari ja nai  
kore kara mo nakama dakara  
issho no shashintachi  
osoro no KIIHORUDAA  
itsumademo kagayaiteru  
zutto sono egao arigatou_

_Himeka:_

_Nee sakura no ki mo chotto  
setake ga nobita mitai  
mienai yukkuri na SUPIIDO demo_

_Karin:_

_Kitto ano sora wa miteta ne  
nando mo tsumazuita koto  
soredemo saigo made aruketa koto_

_Miyon:_

_Fuwari houkago no rouka ni  
koboreta onpu no hane  
_

_Kazusa:_

_Fuka fuka tsumoru made  
kono mama de iretara ii no ni na_

_Himeka:_

_Demo ne, fureta yo! ai subeki tenshi ni  
tadaima tte itaku naru  
kono basho wa kawaranai yo  
MEERU no jushinbako  
MARU shita KARENDAA  
tobikiri no yume to deai kureta  
ongaku ni arigatou_

_Sakura girls:_

_Eki no HOOMU kawara no michi  
hanaretete mo onaji sora miagete  
YUNIZON de utaou!_

_Karin:_

_Demo ne, aeta yo! suteki na tenshi ni  
sotsugyou wa owari ja nai  
kore kara mo nakama dakara  
daisuki tte iu nara  
daidaisuki tte kaesu yo  
wasuremono mou nai yo ne  
zutto eien ni issho da yo_

Sungguh penampilan mereka sangat sangat sangat mengagumkan, tepat pada lagu ini mata kami semua jadi berkaca-kaca, bahkan ada yang sampai menagis karena terharu ada juga yang benar-benar menagis karena sedih. Aku? Aku sendiri pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa bahkan mataku sekarang juga berkaca-kaca, apalagi saat mereka -sakura girls- menyanyikan lagu itu aku jadi teringat pembicaraanku dengan Karin waktu itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang tibalah saat-saat perpisahanku dengan Karin. Ya.. ia akan pergi ke Paris pagi ini. Dan sekarang kami semua sudah berkumpul di bandara,

"Karin-**chan**… jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!" ucap Himeka pada Karin, sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan,

"Jangan lupakan kami!" ucap Kazusa yang sedang berusaha agar tidak menagis, tapi biar bagaimana pun tetap saja akhirnya air matanya lolos dari pelupuk matanya,

"Tentu saja." sahut Karin, dan setelah itu mereka semua langsung berpelukan.

Setelah puas berpelukan mereka semua langsung melepaskan diri masing-masing. Karin? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Tatapannya sangat sulit diartikan,

"Ada apa Ka-" ucapan ku terputus karena Karin sekarang telah menabrakan tubuhnya padaku,

"_Sayonara ne, _Kazune…" ucap Karin dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tanganku rasanya kaku untuk membalas pelukannya,

"Aku 'sayang' Kazune lebih dari seorang sahabat." bisiknya padaku, dan tepat saat itu juga ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku,

"_Jaa minna_~. _Sayonara._" ucap Karin dan setelah itu ia pun langsung pergi bersama sepupunya menuju pesawat yang siap mengantar mereka ke Paris,

"KARIN! HATI-HATI DIJALAN!" ucap semuanya pada Karin kecuali aku. Aku sekarang sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku pada Karin tadi? Kenapa? Kenapa lidahku rasanya tidak berfungsi saat itu, kenapa? Entahlah aku juga tidak tau.

"_Onii_-**chan **! Ayo pulang!" ajak Kazusa padaku, aku hanya bisa mengangguk sekarang. Aku tidak mampu untuk berkata apapun saat ini, apalagi setelah Karin mengatakan bahwa ia 'menyayangiku lebih dari seorang sahabat'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Sekarang aku dan Nishikiori sudah sampai dibandara, aku dan Nishikiori dijemput oleh Himeka, Kuga, dan Kazusa. Oia.. dan aku juga mendapat kabar gembira, bahwa besok Karin akan pulang ke Jepang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Onii_-**chan**! Ayo cepat!" ucap Kazusa padaku,

"Ya! Sebentar lagi!" sahutku. Kami hari ini akan menjemput Karin dibandara, betapa senangnya hatiku. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

"Di beritahukan bahwa ada sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dari Paris menuju Jepang, yang menyebabkan beberapa orang meninggal dunia dan yang lainnya terluka parah…" berita dari televisi itu membuat jantingku berhenti berdetak. I-ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin,

"Karin-**chan**!" teriak Himeka histeris, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya shock setelah mendengar berita itu,

"Ayo! Kita harus segera pergi kerumah sakit tempat para korban yang terluka dirawat. Aku yakin Hanazono pasti selamat." Ucap Nishikiori, dan kami pun segera pergi kerumah sakit yang sudah disebutkan dalam berita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Kini mataku terpaku pada sosok seorang gadis yang tidak lain ia adalah…

"Karin!" ucapku.

_Flashback off_

NORMAL POV

Karena mendengar namanya disebut seseorang, sang gadis pemilik nama Hanazono Karin itu pun hanya menatap bingung pada orang-orang yang menurutnya asing itu,

"K-kalian? Siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Keep or Delete**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Please review nya **_**minna**_**-san**

**Dan..**

_**Arigatou **_**untuk yang sudah membaca.**


	2. Amnesia

"K-kalian? Siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin &amp; Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: gak nyam, gaje, ANEH, OC, OOC, banyak skip time, TYPO, Judul tidak sesuai, de el el**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Music ( may be )**

**Chara: all KK ( may be )**

** Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin-**chan**… HIKS.." ucap Himeka sambil terisak karena tidak kuat melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu,

"K-kau tidak ingat? Kau tidak ingat kami ini siapa?!" ucap Kazusa sambil berusaha menahan tangisannya itu. Sedangkan yang diajak berbicara hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap orang-orang disekitarnya dengan tatapan bingung, dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, memang kalian siapaku?" tanya Karin dengan polosnya,

"Kami ini… HIKS. Kami adalah sahabatmu. Keluargamu." ucap Michi,

"Emm.. Sahabat? Keluarga? KYAA! Apapun itu aku tidak tau!" ucap Karin menjerit karena menahan sakit dikepalanya,

"K-karin kau kenapa?" ucap Kazune cemas,

"_Ittai_!" ucap Karin sambil menekan kepalanya agar rasa sakit yang ia derita menghilang.

"Permisi." Ucap seseorang berjas putih bersih diikuti beberapa perempuan dibelakangnya,

"Apakah kalian keluarga dari nona ini?" tanya orang itu,

"Iya!" jawab Jin mantap,

"_Sou ka..._ Apakah salah satu dari kalian bisa ikut pergi keruangan saya?" tanya orang itu lagi,

"_Onii_-**san**_,_ kau saya yang pergi!" ucap Kazusa pada Kazune, sedangkan Kazune hanya mengangguk kecil dan segera mengikuti orang yang memakai jas putih tadi keruangannya.

"_Sumimasen minna-_**san**_.. _bisakah kalian biarkan Hanazono -**sama** beristirahat?" tanya seorang suster yang tadi mengikuti orang yang memakai jas putih saat masuk keruangan Karin,

"Tentu..." ucap mereka bersamaan *kecuali sang suster*,

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." ucap suster tadi dan segera beranjak dari tempat ia berada.

**KAZUNE POV**

aku berjalan mengikuti sang dokter menuju ruangannya.

Kami pun akhirnya sampai dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia langsung menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Karin,

"Sebelumnya… siapa nama anda?" tanyanya,

"Aku Kazune. Kujyo Kazune." Dan ia hanya mengangguk mengerti,

"Kujyo-**sama**… sebenarnya Hanazono-**sama **terkena 'amnesia' akibat kecelakaan yang dia alami." Jelas dokter padaku,

"Apa?!" aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya,

"Itu benar Kujyo-**sama**,"

"…" aku berusaha tetap tegar setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh dokter,

"Tapi untunglah Hanazono-**sama **tidak mengalami amnesia permanen," sambungnya. Aku… aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! Aku… aku menagis.

" Lalu… bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa mengembalikan ingatannya?!" ucapku gemetar,

"Mungkin dengan memceritakan masa lalu kalian, yang pernah kalian lalui bersama. Akan tetapi…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya!

"Tapi… APA!?"

"Memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk semua itu." Sambungnya, aku hanya bisa menunduk setelah mendengarnya berkata seperti itu,

"Itu… itu tidak masalah!" ucapku mantap, sedangkan sang dokter hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Berjuanglah!" ucapnya dan menepuk pundak kananku,

"Ya! Terima kasih untuk pemberitahuannya Dok!"

Setelah itu aku segera menghapus bekas air mata ku yang mengalir dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Karin.

**.**

**.**

**CLEK**

"_Onii_-**san**! Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi pada Karin?!" ucap Kazusa saat aku sudah masuk kedalam ruangan Karin,

"Karin… Karin terkena amnesia." Jawabku sedikit pelan,

"APA?!" ucap Kazusa,

"Ka-Karin-**chan**…" ucap Himeka dan menghambur kearah Karin,

"E-eh?!" Karin terlihat sangat kebingungan dengan semua ini,

"Kazune-**kun**… apa Karin sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Nishikiori padaku,

"Aku… tidak tau." Jawabku seadanya,

"Hanazono-**sama** sudah boleh pulang, tapi dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah untuk sementara waktu." Ucap dokter yang baru saja tiba.

"Kalau begitu… Karin-**chan** apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Himeka,

"Pu-pulang? Kemana?" sahutnya polos,

"Kerumahmu. Nanti kalau sudah dirumah, _onii_-**san **yang akan merawatmu." ucap Kazusa,

"Eh?!" terkejut? Sangat.

"_Onii_-**san**… jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau pasti senangkan karena mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersama Karin." Ucap Kazusa dengan entengnya, tadi baru saja menangis! Sekarang malah menggodaku! Dasar!

"Lagi pula kau kan dokter, jadi kau pasti tau harus bagaimana." Sambungnya,

"Kazusa!" tegurku. Sedangkan yang ditegur hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi, Karin -**chan** kau mau pulang?" tanya Himeka lagi dan disambut anggukan kecil oleh Karin. Aku merasa senang sekaligus gugup, karena… mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal serumah dengan Karin.

"Baiklah… sekarang kita semua harus segera bersiap! Aku akan membantu Karin membereskan barang-barangnya." Ucap Himeka

"Aku akan mengambil mobil yang ada diparkiran, ayo Jin-**kun**, Kazune-**kun**!" ucap Nishikiori,

"_Chotto matte_! _Onii_-**san **harus tetap disini!" titah Kazusa. Sekarang apalagi yang sedang direncanakanya…

"_Onii_-**san**!"

"_Wakatta, wakatta_. Kalian pergilah aku akan tetap disini sambil membantu Kazusa dan Himeka." Ucapku pasrah, dan Kazusa tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

"_Yosh_! Sudah selesai!" ucap Kazusa semangat,

"Waktunya kita pulang!" ucap Himeka tidak kalah semangat, sedangkan karin hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Kazusa dan Himeka.

"_Onii_-**san**! Ayo!" aku mengangguk menanggapinya,

"_Ne_! kami jalan duluan yaa, soalnya bawaan kami berat." Ucap Himeka sambil tersenyum,

"Ya!" sahutku santai.

Dan setelah itu mereka pun langsung berlari dengan kencang, aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kejadian ini. Karena Himeka Bilang 'Bawaan kami berat' tapi bisa berlari sekancang angin. Hhh sudahlah…

"Karin, ayo!" ajakku, dia hanya mengangguk dan segera mengulurkan kakinya untuk berpijak dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"KYAA!" tubuhnya masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan diri, dan dengan sigap aku menangkapnya,

"_Da-daijobu ka, _Karin?" tanyaku setengah panik,

"_Daijobu, gomenne _Kazune-**kun**." Sahutnya yang masih setia berada dalam rengkuhanku,

"**Ku**-**Kun**?!" terkejut lagi? Sangat dan sangat terkejut. Karin memanggilku dengan akhiran '**Kun**'

"Kazune-**kun**." Suaranya sukses menbuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, sambil mencari dimanakah Karin yang aku kenal dulu berada. Dan lama-kelamaan wajahnya terlihat memerah. Kenapa? Ini bukan seperti karin yang dulu aku kenal! Karin yang dulu… biarpun kami bertatapan lama wajahnya tidak akan memerah seperti saat ini.

Apakah ini adalah _Karin-ku_, yang aku kenal dulu?

"_Go-gomen_." Ucapku dan melepaskan rengkuhanku darinya, dan ia sekarang sudah bisa berdiri dengan baik.

"Ayo!" ajakku lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk dan dengan segera kami berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu 15 menit lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sampai!" ucap Nishikiori dan segera masuk lalu duduk disofa putih milik keluarga Hanazono,

"Kau mau kekamar? Tanya Kuga ala pelayan pada Karin, dan ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja,

"Kazune! Kau antar dia kekamarnya!" sekarang malah seperti boss,

"Cih! Baiklah." Ucapku pasrah,

"_Chotto_! _Onii_-**san** ini barang-barangmu tadi aku baru mengambilnya." Ucap Kazusa dan menyerahkan sebuah koper besar padaku,

"Ya,ya,ya." Dan aku pun segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka, yang menurut firasatku ini sudah direncanakan.

**.**

**.**

Aku benar-benar merasa hubunganku dengan Karin menjadi renggang, karena dulu jika kami berjalan bersama pasti Karin yang membuka pembicaraan. Tapi ini, sekarang tidak ada, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Aku? Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Jadi aku tidak bisa membuka pembicaraan.

"Ini kamarku?" tanyanya polos,

"Ya."

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya, senyuman itu… sudah lama sekali.

Aku sangat merindukannya,

"Tentu saja, itu kan kamarmu." Sahutku dan kami pun segera masuk kedalam ruangan Karin,

"Waa.. apa benar ini kamarku?" ucapnya terkagum-kagum, aku bisa memaklumi kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Kazune-**sama**!" ucap seseorang dibalik pintu,

"Eh? Q-**chan**." Sahutku setelah berbalik menghadapnya

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin-**sama**?" tanyanya setenang mungkin,

"Kau lihat sendiri… dia baik-baik saja. Tapi-"

"Tapi, apa Kazune-**sama**?"

"Dia… dia terkena amnesia…" lirihku,

"Ap-apa?!"

"Kata dokter dia bisa saja sembuh, akan tetapi membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama." Jelasku

"Sou ka… Kalau begitu, saya percayakan Karin-**sama** kepada anda Kazune-**sama**." Ucapnya dan kemudian berlalu.

"_Ne!_ Kazune-**kun**, ini gitar punya siapa? Bagus sekali!" tanyanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi, ternyata seleranya masih sama seperti dulu.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Ne!_ _minna~_ coba lihat gitar ini bagus sekali!" ucap Karin

"Waah.. selera Hanazono benar-benar menarik." Sahut Nishikiori,

"Jadi… kau mau membeli gitar lagi?" tanya Kazusa,

"Hehehe… iya." Simple sekali jawabanmu Karin,

"Padahal kan dirumah gitarmu sudah lebih dari 10 macam dan merk." Ucap Himeka,

"_Etto_… hehehe, sebenarnya itu gitar milik ibuku, dan aku belum punya gitar satupun," ucap Karin,

"Kalau begitu beli saja… dan gitar itu resmi menjadi gitarmu, gitar pertamamu." Usul Kuga,

"Usulmu boleh juga!" ucap Karin dan segera kekasir untuk membeli gitar yang dia mau,

"Oia… gitar yang Karin-**chan** pilih itu merknya apa?" Tanya Himeka,

"Kalau tidak salah 'Les Paul Costum Cherry Sunburst'" sahutku,

"OooO. Ternyata _Onii-_**chan** memperhatikan juga yah." Ucap Kazusa, selalu saja… menggodaku,

"_Minna!_"

**BRUK**

"Karin-**chan**!" jerit Himeka yang melihat Karin terjatuh, tapi dia segera bangun lagi lalu berlari kearah kami. Benar-benar orang yang kuat.

"_Ne!_ sekarang gitar ini sudah resmi menjadi gitar pertamaku!" teriak Karin yang tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatapnya,

"Karin-**chan** selamat yaa!" ucap Himeka,

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Ajakku,

"Ayo!" sahut Kazusa, Nishikiori, Kuga, dan Himeka. Karin? Saking senangnya dia tidak peduli apa yang aku katakana. T_T

_**Flashback off**_

"Kazune-**kun**… Kazune-**kun**?" ucap Karin yang membuyarkan lamunanku,

"Ini gitar punya siapa?" tanyanya lagi, tapi kali ini dia memonyongkan bibirnya,

"E-eh! Itu gitar milikmu." Jawabku sambil nyengir.

"…" matanya langsung berkaca-kaca kagum.

"_Ne!_ apa dulu aku bisa memainkannya?" tanyanya lagi,

"Tentu! Kau sangat berbakat dalam bidang musik." Jawabku mantap.

"…"

"Kau ini," ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"_Onii-_**san**, Karin-**chan**! Saatnya makan malam!" teriak Kazusa dari lantai bawah,

"_Ne_!" sahut kami bersamaan dan kemudian tertawa bersama.

**.**

**.**

"_Sugoi ne_… makan ini benar-benar enak! Siapa yang masak?" ucap Karin,

"Itu masakan Himeka." Sahut Kazusa enteng,

"_Sugoi_… Himeka-**chan** lain kali ajarin aku masak yaa…" ucap Karin.

Sikapnya, kata-katanya… sama seperti dulu. Ketika ia pertama kali memakan masakan Himeka.

_**Flashback on**_

"Makanan sudah siap!" ucap Himeka,

"Yey! _Ittadakimasu_~ waa… enak sekali! Ini kau yang masak Himeka-**chan**?" tanya Karin sambil terkagum-kagum,

"_Etto_… iya." Jawab Himeka sambil _blushing_,

"Waa! Kalau gitu… lain kali ajarin aku masak yaa!" ucap Karin, kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya. Kami semua hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan Karin yang seperti orang tidak makan 3 hari.

_**Flashback off**_

"_By the way_. Kau juga bisa belajar memasak dengan _Onii-_**san** lho, Karin." Ucap Kazusa,

"Eh? Kazune-**kun **bisa masak?" tanya karin,

"_Of course _Hanazono-**san**." Sahut Nishikiori ala-ala orang Inggris gitoh,

"Waa… Kazune-**kun ** nanti ajari aku masak yaa…" pinta Karin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar,

"Eee… ya baiklah…" sahutku sambil… _blushing_.

"Hahaha… wajah _Onii-_**san **memerah tuh." Goda Kazusa,

"Iya benar… hahahaha." Sahut Kuga.

"Baru dibilangin gitu aja udah _blushing_, apalagi kalau aku bilang…" menggantungkan kalimat udah sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kazusa ternyata,

"Kazusa-**chan**! Sudah-sudah!" tegur Himeka, yang ditegur malah nyengir tidak jelas. Dasar!

"Kazune-**chan** lanjutkan lagi acara makanmu, jangan sampai tidak habis yaa!" ucap Himeka dengan senyum, tapi senyum itu bukan senyum tulus melainkan senyum ancaman,

"Ba-baiklah… lagi pula memangnya aku pernah tidak menghabiskan makanan yang kau buat…" sahutku pasrah, sedangkan yang diajak bicara malah tertawa tidak jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CIT CIT CUIT CIT CIT CUIT**

Suara berisik milik tuan burung sudah berbunyi, dan membangunkanku dari mimpi-mimpi yang aku alami tadi malam.

"_Ohayou _Kazune-**kun**." Ucap Karin ketika aku keluar dari kamarku,

"_Ohayou_." Sahutku. Aku tercengang ketika melihat Karin yang bersinar karena cahaya matahari pagi. Dia… dia sangat can-tik.

"Can-tik…" lirihku pelan,

"Eh? Mengatakan sesuatu Kazune-**kun**?" tanyanya,

"Ah. Ti-dak tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Sanggahku,

"Begitu ya… berarti ini hanya perasaanku saja. Hihihi~" ucap Karin,

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran,

"Eh! _Etto_ aa.. aku.. hanya merasa bahwa Kazune-**kun **mengatakan 'cantik' tadi." Dia mendengarnya!

"Eh! Kenapa Kazune-**kun**? Wajahmu memerah lagi…" ucapnya sambil terkekeh,

"Apa yang aku dengar tadi memang benar…?" kenapa ada senyuman jahil diwajahnya?

"Kazune-**kun**?"

"A-e-o-eh! Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Ucapku se-normal mungkin. Padahal sejujurnya jatungku bagaikan mau meledak!

"Yang benar…?" wajah itu… seperti wajah Kazusa saja,

"Hhh.. iya deh aku ngaku. Aku memang mengatakan kata 'cantik'." Ucapku menyerah,

"Ya… memang!" sahutnya,

"Eh?"

"Cantik dan bersahabat." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum,

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Cuacanya…" sahutnya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya,

"Tapi, aku mengatakan 'cantik' bukan untuk soal cuaca." Ucapku sambil tertunduk,

"Eh? Lalu?" dengan polosnya ia menjawab dan itu membuatku agak geram, ternyata dari dulu sampai sekarang pun dia tidak peka-peka. T-T

"Aku mengatakan 'cantik' untukmu!" ucapku sedikit membentak.

Tunggu dulu! Aku… membentaknya?!

Aku menongakkan kepalaku dan meliahat ekspresi keterkejutan diwajah Karin.

"KAZUNE**-KUN**!" teriaknya saat aku berlari menjauh darinya. Ia terus saja berteriak memanggiku, tapi… aku hiraukan semua itu.

Sampai akhirnya suaranya tidak lagi terdengar olehku.

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari dan terus berlari, sampai akhirnya aku berada ditaman belakang rumah Karin,

"Kazune-**kun**… hh hah." Panggil Karin lagi sambil ngos-ngosan. Dia mengikutiku sampai kesini?

Sekarang aku hanya bisa berbalik dan menatapnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dan kemudian…

**BRUUK**

Kesadaran Karin menghilang dan tentu saja dengan sigap aku menangkapnya, dan tubunya juga terasa panas. Apa jangan-jangan Karin terkena demam?

Setelah beberapa menit aku merespon semuanya, aku baru ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter yang memeriksa Karin kemarin. Karin tidak boleh terlalu lelah!

"Karin… Karinn… sadarlah! Aku mohon buka matamu, Karin!" ucapku sambil mengguncang ringan tubuh Karin. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera mengangkat tubuh Karin dan berlari menuju kamar Karin.

**.**

**.**

"Kazune-**sama**." Ucap Q-**chan**

"Q-**chan** cepat ambil baskom, dan isi dengan es! Dan jangan lupa kain untuk mengompres." Titahku,

"_Ha'I_" sahutnya dan segera berlalu, dan aku pun juga langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Karin.

**.**

**.**

"Ini… Kazune-**sama**."

"_Arigatou._" Sahutku. Dan segera mengompres kepala Karin dengan kain yang kini ada ditannganku,

"Emm.." lirih Karin sambil mencoba untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya,

"Karin!"

"Karin**-sama**! Syukurlah kalau anda sudah siuman…" ucap Q-**chan** lega,

"…" aku hanya bisa menunduk,

"Kalau begitu… saya permisi dulu." Sambungnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit ke-heningan menyelimuti kami, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan. Tapi…

"Kazune-**kun**!" ucapnya,

"Eh?" dia menatapku lekat-lekat. Dan sekarang jantungku berdetak cepat lagi,

"Kau… sebenarnya ingin marahkan?" ucapnya,

"Hah! Maksudmu?"

"Kazune-**kun**… kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya! Luapkan saja semua amarahmu! Kau tida perlu menahan diri." aku mengigit bibir bawahku, sebelum aku…

"Kazu-"

"Aku- aku hanya ingin kau yang dulu kembali!

A-aku! Aku… tidak bisa dengan… dirimu yang seperti ini!

Aku mohon… kembaikan Karin yang dulu!

Kembalikan Dia!" ucapku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya dan dengan nada yang tinggi dan gemetar.

**PLUKK**

Hangat.

"ne-**kun**…"

"Ka-karin…" lirihku,

"_Wakatta..._" ucapnya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya… dengan erat,

"Ka-kazune-**kun**… aku tidak bisa bernafas!" ucapnya dan membuatku segera melepaskan pelukanku darinya,

"_Gomen._"

"Hihihi! _Daijobu._" Sahutnya sambil tersenyum,

"Oia… Karin. Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku hari ini?" tawarku.

"Jalan-jalan?!" ucapnya memastikan, dan aku mengangguk menjawabnya,

"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!" ucapnya semangat,

"Baiklah… kalau begitu segeralah bersiap!" ucapku,

"Baik!" sahutnya antusias.

**.**

**.**

DIKOTA…

"_Ne_! Kazune-**kun**! Kita mau kemana?" tanya karin,

"Bagaimana… kalau kita ke…"

**TBC**

_Ne! minna-san_~kembali lagi bersama Cherry… aothur yang baru saja terbangun dari **hibernasi** fanfic #PLAAK!

Hehehe… _gomenne_ Cherry baru bisa ngelanjutinnya sekarang…

Oia… Cherry sangat berterima kasih pada semua pembaca yang sudah mau membaca cerita karya Cherry _hontou ni arigatou_ _

Satu lagi… ini adalah _trailer_ untuk Chap3 **Sakura Girls**.

'Cinta pandangan pertama'

:

BRUUK!

"_Itaii_!" ucap Karin,

"_Gomenasai. Hontou ni gomenasai!_ Aku tadi tidak melihat jalan." Ucap seseorang yang bertabrakkan dengan Karin sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Karin berdiri,

"Emm… _daijobu._" Sahut Karin dan meraih tangan orang itu,

'Keren!' batin Karin,

"_Etto… _siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu,

"Aku… Hanazono Karin."

"Dan kau?" sambung Karin,

"Aku…

**.**

**.**

Nah _minna-san_ sekian dulu dari Cherry. _Matta ne!_

Tertanda

Cherryflower-chan


End file.
